


Meadow

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabe is a Smol Baby, Gen, Lucifer Is A Good Brother, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: It's Gabriel's first time out of heaven, and Lucifer wants it to be a good visit. A run through a field of flowers is just what a fledgling needs to burn some extra energy.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Meadow

Lucifer watched in no small amount of amusement as Gabriel toddled through the field of flowers, tripping on occasion as he took steps that were too big for his small legs, but each time, he would return to his feet, determined to continue his journey through the flowers.

It had happened so many times already, Lucifer hadn’t been too surprised when Gabriel tumbled once more. He was, however, surprised by the quiet sniffles that filled the area, pushing him into action.

He stood up from where he had been sitting, making his way over to where Gabriel had fallen, and kneeling in front of his brother. “That looked like quite the fall there, Little Brother. Are you alright?”

Gabriel sniffled again, looking up at Lucifer with large, wet eyes, as he reached up towards Lucifer. “Luci, ow!”

Lucifer cooed softly, pulling Gabriel into his arms, looking the fledgling over for any sign of injury. “I know, Gabe, I’ve got you,” he whispered, drawing Gabriel closer to his chest, letting him seek out the comfort that he needed. “Can you tell me what kind of ow it is? Is it more scary ow, or more hurt ow?”

“Scary,” Gabriel whined, hiding his face against Lucifer’s neck, as he clung to him.

“Okay,” Lucifer soothed, petting at the fledgling’s soft, pale yellow wings, gently guiding the delicate feathers into place. “Do you want to just sit here, and relax? Or do you feel like you’d rather just go home?”

“Wanna stay,”

Lucifer nodded, smiling softly as he continued to groom his younger brother, helping him to calm down. In the distance, the sun was beginning to set, and the first stars were beginning to shine through the growing darkness.

It would be Gabriel’s first night away from heaven, and Lucifer couldn’t think of any better place to spend it than here in this flower filled meadow.


End file.
